Lovely Ribbons and Complexes
by KH-girl2011
Summary: OnEsHoT! Risa and Otani realize they may have feelings for eachother.What will happen?


**Lovely Ribbons and Complexes**

Disclaimer-Lovely Complex does not belong to me. (Sadly) [

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_**Complex**_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sometimes there are certain complexes that are so lovely, that they attract even the most unexpected people.

Risa Koizumi, a girl who stands at the height of 5 feet and 7 inches, takes her height as the worst feature about her. Atsushi Ôtani, a boy who stands at the height of 5 feet and 1 inch, hates the fact that he is the shortest boy in his high school. Both freshmen and both don't realize how lovely their complexes are.

Risa had just left English class after the last bell before lunch rang, and her friend, Chiharu, approached her. "So, what are you going to do about the Winter Dance?" Chiharu asked.

"I don't know. There is no guy who will ask me to the dance, and I am too shy to ask anyone." Risa dropped her head, flimsily.

"That's cause no one wants be stepped on by a Jumbo Gal like you." Came a voice from behind them.

"Shut up you little shrimp!" Risa yelled at Otani, who was the one taunting her.

"It's only the truth, you know." He kept on.

"I don't see you with a girlfriend either. It's probably because no girl wants to date someone who looks like he should be her 7 year old son." Risa threw back at him, while making a fish face.

"I hate when you make that stupid fish face. You look so retarded."

"Whatever. Let's go Chiharu." The girls walked off and Otani walked to the gym.

Risa and Chiharu made it to the gym, but they took a detour so they didn't have to meet up with Otani again. As soon as they walked through the double doors, they sat up on the bleachers. Across from them, on another set of bleachers, sat Otani. "I don't get why he has to be so mean. It is really annoying." Risa complained.

Chiharu was too busy gawking at Suzuki-kun, a tall boy who was an inch or so taller than Risa. Risa sighed when she realized that she was being totally ignored.

Otani looked over at Risa for a second and found himself staring at her. He was admiring her reddish hair pulled into a messy bun, her rosy cheeks, and the pout on her face. She was just so darn cute, but he always screwed his chances up by calling her Jumbo Gal and making fun of her height.

"I hate my height! Otani is right. If I got a date to the dance, I would only be in the way." Risa bowed her head into her hands.

"What am I going to do Chiharu? Chiharu?" Risa looked around, but Chiharu was nowhere around.

When Risa looked to her left, she found her. She was talking to Suzuki-kun, possibly flirting with him.

Chiharu had always been shy around guys, but for some odd reason, she was quite comfortable with Suzuki-kun.

"Oh no. If she goes to the Winter Dance with Suzuki-kun, I will be the only girl without a date."

She looked over at Otani and gave a warm stare that was unusual compared to her icy stare she usually gave him. _Am I starting to have feelings for Otani? _

Risa and Otani were both sitting alone, their friends had deserted them both. What a coincidence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**Lovely**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was after school and Risa had gone to the coffee shop for about 30 minutes and then she walked home. She walked through her front door, closing it behind her, and locking it. Then, she slowly walked upstairs up to her room, closing and locking _that_ door too. She looked over to her window and saw that it was cracked open a little. She shut it, not thinking anything of it. She plopped on her bed and dug her head into her pillow, almost screaming into it. It would take a miracle to magically bring her a date for the Winter Dance. It _was_ almost Christmas, and Christmas is known for mysterious miracles.

Risa decided to get on her computer and see if anyone was on AIM, just to get the whole subject out of her mind. When she logged on, a message popped up that said, "3 new messages waiting". "It is probably spam." Risa opened up her mail and looked at the addresses that all the messages were from. Otani…they were all from Otani. "What the hell does that shrimp want?"

She opened the first message and it read…

"Dear Risa, I knew you would open this, no matter how much you hate me. I want you to read this and then open the other two as followed. Print the others out cause you're going to need them. –Otani"

"Okay…that's strange."

Risa opened the next one and printed it and then the next. When she had all of them printed, she read them. The second said…

"Dear Risa, I am going to give you an early Christmas present. Go to your hallway closet…" That was all it said.

Risa walked out of her room to the closet and stopped in front of it. _Should I open the door? Is there going to be some kind of trick or something pop out at me?_ _Maybe I should read the last letter first._ She opened the last letter…

"Dear Risa, I was hoping you would open this before you opened the closet door. I will give you a hint on what your gift is. It is something you can love and you will be glad to have."

Risa cautiously opened the closet door, expecting anything to happen. Next thing she knew was rammed into the wall by some figure. "Hey Risa." Otani said smoothly, holding her hands.

"Otani! Why are you…" Otani cut her off, " Listen Koizumi. I have been thinking lately. You are tall, yes and I am short, but should that stop us from dating?"

Risa was so confused and Otani could see it in her eyes. "Well…I uh…I guess not."

"Our height differences are what makes us unique and made for each other. It's what many people would call a Lovely Complex." Otani said soothingly, caressing Risa's cheek with his hand.

_His hands are so bony. You wouldn't think he would have manly hands, but he does. _ Risa kept thinking that the whole time he caressed her cheek. "Why are you so suddenly being all nice and cutesy and caring? You always make fun of me and I just throw the insults back at you." Risa turned her head, hiding a deep red blush that crept up on her.

Otani gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. " I love you." With that said, he kissed her forehead.

"Otani…" she was silenced with a pair of soft pouty lips melting to hers.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. When Otani had finally released Risa, she grabbed him for another melting kiss…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_**Complex**_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The night of the Winter Dance, Otani and Risa walked through the gym doors, hand in hand, looking glamorous. Otani had a ribbon tied on his wrist. There was some sort of lettering on it, but it was completely unreadable due to the lack of light. Everyone gasped in shock at the unusual couple walking in and beginning to dance. It was really a sight to see because the tallest girl in the high school was dancing with the shortest boy in the high school. Crank dat by Soulja Boy came on the loud speakers, and that sparked some sort of gangster dancing wire in Otani. He knew the whole dance to the song and got in front of everyone. He came right on cue with the song, crossing his feet, doing the superman stance, and hopping left and right. "Go Otani!" Everyone yelled.

When the song ended, Otani ran back to Risa, who was clapping for her new boyfriend. Songs like 1 2 Step, Every Time We Touch, This Is Why I'm hot, Are You Ready by Three Days Grace, and many others. The last song that came on was Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne. A slow song was the perfect ending song to a perfect night. Otani reached for Risa's hand and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he held onto her waist, while her arms crossed gently under his arms and her hands settled on his back. They slow danced until the song was over, Risa's beautiful sparkly pink gown flowing ever so slightly with her and Otani's swift steps. The dance had ended and Risa's feet were so tired along with Otani's. "That is the most I have danced in forever. Thank you so much for a great night." Risa had a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"I am just glad I could go with an amazing girl like you." Otani grabbed Risa's hand in his.

Risa looked at Otani's wrist and remembered he had a ribbon tied around it. "What is the ribbon for?"

"You'll see." And with that said, Otani ran, pulling Risa behind him. When Otani had made it to his destination, Risa's house, he stopped at her door. "Why did you drag me here? Are you ready to get rid of me that…" Otani cut her off by kissing her.

They somehow ended up in her living room. Their little ahem make-out session had ended when Otani broke the kiss, in need of air. "You know, Christmas is only 3 days away. What could be the next perfect gift, besides having me as a boyfriend?" Otani's nose gently brushed against Risa's cheek and she shuddered.

"I don't know. Wh…what did you have in mind?"

"Do you know what my ribbon says?"

"No. I couldn't read it at the dance. What does it say?"

Otani pulled her in for one last romantic kiss.

"It says…_Do not open before Christmas._" Otani whispered in her ear.

Risa had the deepest blush she could ever imagine on her cheeks.

Oo Oh mi…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_ooooo♥♥♥♥ooooo♥♥♥♥ooooo♥♥♥♥__**LovelyComplex**__♥♥♥♥ooooo♥♥♥♥ooooo♥♥♥♥ooooo♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

Ha ha. Sorry. I was so trying not to make this too lovey dovey but I couldn't help it. I definitely didn't want to make a smut scene so I will let all your imaginations carry out what might happen. This is only a OnEsHoT though, so sorry.


End file.
